tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
I'll Huff and I'll Puff
Log Title: I'll Huff and I'll Puff Characters: Afterburner, Backblast, Bulwark, Dust Devil, Elita One, The Fallen, Imager, Optimus Prime, Scales, Warlord Location: Retoris - Iacon Region - Northwestern Cybertron Date: November 08, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: The Fallen comes a-calling in Retoris. Category:2018 Category:The Fallen TP Category:Logs As logged by The Fallen - Thursday, November 08, 2018, 7:17 PM Retoris - Iacon Region - Northwestern Cybertron :Retoris was once a city-state on Cybertron directly south of Iacon. Ruined and abandoned after thousands of years of war, Retoris is protected by natural defenses on the sides and Iacon itself from the rear. The front of the city is protected by a massive defensive structure, 'lovingly' referred to by the Autobots that defend it as The Wall. Afterburner stands on the top of the wall, gazing down over the southern edge. He has his pistol in hand. He frowns anxiously, glancing downward and then behind him, waiting for the other Autobots to arrive. The Wall is otherwise lightly guarded - with resources spread thin, Iacon's southern city has to rely more on physical defenses than an armed garrison. Optimus Prime comes rolling through. He could have run, but when speed is of the essence, speed is of the essence. He peels around a corner, transforming once he reaches the perimeter of Iacon and makes his way up the wall. He spies Afterburner, who called him up here, and starts to look out over the horizon. "I'm here, Afterburner. What's the situation?" Coming in a different way is a pink techcar that is tearing up the mileage. As the car approaches Retoris, a light disruptor fires out from it at one of the pieces of scrap nearby. Its a weak shot, but its enough to cause the scrap to fall over. The techcar hits the makeshift ramp and is catapulted into the air. Its engine revs, and at its apex, the vehicle transforms into the Femme Commander Elita One, who extends her hands, flips forward and lands on the Wall itself. Within moments, she's with Afterburner and Optimus. Afterburner glances meaningfully down over the side of the Wall of Retoris. The Fallen himself stands at the bottom. Even at this great distance he can still be seen clearly. The literal fire of his rage burns in the cage-furnace that is his chest. "Optimus Prime!" he calls up, his deep voice booming and echoing up the wall. "I've come to seek the wisdom of the Oracle. Allow me access, and no Autobot needs die today. Stand in my way, however - and you will see your city fall; your followers devoured." Afterburner stands on top of the Wall, looking down at The Fallen, who looks up from below. Backblast is... well, nobody's actually sure where he is. His radio signals put him at... somewhere in the vicinity of the wall. It's a fair bet he's found himself somewhere to hide with his rifle. Backblast ducks out of sight. Scales was already in the area. At the call to be ready for battle, she gets out of her little hidey-hole and close enough where she can help out if a medic is needed. Optimus Prime listens to the Fallen as he yells, his eyes narrowing slightly. To say that Optimus Prime is tense would be a bit of an understatement, given what has been going on in Iacon lately. He remains calm, however, being who he is, and not expressing the irritation that feels deep inside that yet another threat wants to stop around in the home of his friends, family and people. He draws his rifle from subspace, blue optics gazing down at the fiery titan. "That won't be happening today, Fallen One, nor any day, so long as I function. Go in peace. We have no wish to fight with you." He steps forward, so that more of him is visible, "But we will, if that is the only path forward that you wish to take. Turn around." He powers up his rifle, "Walk away." Elita One lets Optimus field this one, but as she stands beside him, it is clear that he's not in this alone. Elita One draws out her own Pathblaster, and holds it in both hands. There was much she'd want to say here, to question him and his motives, to learn intentions, but anything she chimed in with would draw power away from Optimus' words. 'Walk away, Fallen.' She thought to herself, her optics narrowing. Already she was considering the miltary strength of Retoris...and if it had the power to stop the Fallen. Dust Devil stares at the fallen from his spot on the wall and feels his plating crawl. He really wants to be ANYWHERE but where THAT thing can see him. Warlord looks up at the...well the unexplainable horror there. "So that's the Fallen..." He says. "Yeah. ..." He is at a loss for words. "Yeah thats gonna leave a mark if it hits ya." The Fallen spreads his long, serrated arms, and the flames of his body extend out to form fiery wings. The Fallen ascends slowly towards the top of the wall. As he rises into range, his burning optics lock onto Optimus Prime's. Something he sees there, however, gives him pause. His face twists into a curious grimace. "I'm afraid I will not be doing that, 'Optimus Prime.' I have come here seeking wisdom, and already I am rewarded." Unless prevented, he lands lightly within comfortable speaking range of the Autobot leader. He gazes creepily at Optimus, tilting his head slightly. "It is a weapon," he says inquisitively, ignoring everyone but Prime. "Why do you simply carry it in your chest? Clearly, you misunderstand what it is for. Allow me to take it from you." Towering over Optimus Prime, the Fallen spreads his multi-fingered hands, reaches out, and steps forward... Scales spots Dust Devil and clambers over to headbutt him gently. "Hey." Dust Devil touches Scales and tries to use her presense to calm himself. But...wow. He'd hoped he'd never see that thing...that being in person. And here he is...threatening everyone. He looks at her and then there at the...the fallen. "What're we supposed ta do....against...against that?" Elita One 's optics opened wider than in general. It was him, the Fallen, one of the original Primes, one of the most legendary figures in all of Cybertronian history, and his movements were swifter than the optic could process. He came forward. She processed the situation, Optimus was raising his rifle, and shifting. Too slow. Backblast had racked a canister round of his weapon. At the moment, his rifle had just chambered the shot. The mech was squeezing the trigger. Too slow. She wasn't that slow though. Even as she shifted forward, a hand went to Optimus to get him clear, and the One's own special ability was activating. Fast enough. Faster than light. A ripple goes out throughout Retoris as time stands still. ************************************************** DURING THE TIMESTOP ************************************************** Elita's touch to Optimus breaks him out of the time stop, for the brief moment that it was active. "You shall /not/ proceed!" the One declares as she focuses her power upon one of the original Primes. Primus help her. >> Elita One misses The Fallen with Timestop . << >> You evade Elita One's Timestop attack. << Your music for this fight. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6zR2kbltPE Backblast looks at the Fallen through his scope, watching him approach. He quietly sips from a flask of tea, quite calm and collected in the face of a horror from beyond spacetime. After a moment he opens up his shell magazine and browses, pulling out an armour-piercing shell, examining the point of the long, needle-like point sticking out of the shell casing, before sliding it into the rifle with the care a parent might use putting a child to bed. He slides the bolt home. Then he centres the crosshairs on the Fallen's chest. "Remember me?" He growls, pulling the trigger. Elita will probably be the only one who gets to see where Backblast is; as she dances through the near-stopped time, she'll get to see the muzzle blast of Kingslayer bloom like a bizarre flower, twin tongues of flame out of the muzzle-brake before the long, dart-like round is spat from the barrel. >> Backblast strikes The Fallen with APFSDS . << The Fallen reaches for Optimus Prime... and then turns to marvel at Elita One as she actually attempts to stop time. The Fallen's burning optics widen slightly, and he reaches up to intercept Elita One's attack. The two of them are moving too quickly (or time around them is moving too slowly) for most others to perceive, but to Elita, The Fallen's actions seem instantaneous. "Ah," The Fallen says, "Vector Prime's Tempus Prohibere. I'd wondered what Trion had done with that." His face twists. "This will be very useful. Thank you for bringing it to me. I'll take it from you now." Moving unbelievably fast for someone of The Fallen's side, he raises one massive hand, transforms each of his eight fingers into powerful drills. He then attempts to stab his hand directly into Elita's chest, willing to tear her in half, if necessary, to access what desires. "Don't try to be Velocitus," he comments archly. "He couldn't stop me. You certainly can't." His focus on Elita, however, leaves him open to a powerful shot from Backblast, which manages to tear a hole even in The Fallen's supernaturally tough armor. There is an explosion of flame, and The Fallen turns towards Backblast, serrated mouth opening in a rising scream of pain and rage. >> The Fallen strikes Elita One with Bifurcation. << ************************************************** TIMESTOP ENDS ************************************************** Elita One 's look of confidence and fiery determination shifts slowly as the Fallen /moves/ during her ability. Realization turns to surprise, as she leaves herself exposed to his drill. The impact hits her square in the chest, knocking her back against Optimus. And then the drills go THROUGH her and out the other end. She is lifted from the ground as she is practically torn into three pieces as the Fallen's attack hits home. She falls from the wall, her body just breaking apart against the siegebreakers, as the time stop fades. Elita One is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Dust Devil watches the carnage unfold before him. And just as he's about to try and forcefield Optimus he feels a familiar prickling sensation and then suddenly all hell has broken loose. Damn Timestopper. And just like that Elita has had her priorities split....literally. He picks up Scales and moves her. "Y-yer gonna have ta help Elita if you can...try and stick her in stasis. THe young mech takes but a moment to stare at the fallen. His fears washing over him before he runs TOWARD the Evil mech, "MISS ME? I hope so , cause I'm tired of seein yer ugly face!" He uses a combination of attacks, unloading his dust to blow it at the Fallen's face as well as a couple bright flashing ordinances. Unsure what exactly to use again the fallen but knowing he needs to allow his heavier hitting compatriots a chance to attack. >> Dust Devil strikes The Fallen with Blinding . << >> The Fallen temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << First, there is the Timestopper. That brings Optimus' world to a grinding a halt before he can really react to the Fallen's sudden presence. Then he's pushed from the time loop and staggers back, only to have Elita One thrown into him moments later. He starts to move, to reach for her, but he's too late - the Fallen has her first, and those few, brief, agonizing moments are all that he needs to tear through her in front of him. He stares, his optics wide, the brutality stunning him into complete silence for a flicker. He looks down, Dust Devil's warning over the radio heard while he closes his eyes so he isn't caught in whatever Dust Devil is doing, but it's more than that. Second, there is pain. It radiates through the Prime as he stands there, absorbing what just happened, and when his eyes snap open, the gentle calm glimmer is gone from the sea of blue. Optimus' gaze is hard. It is not difficult to spur Optimus Prime to action, but it is rare to make him truly angry. That anger is last, and it is final. "That," Optimus says, slowly stowing his rifle, "Was a mistake." Then he moves. As quick as the Fallen is, rushing in for a physical blow might not be the wisest decision, but thanks to Dust Devil, Prime is able to clasp his hands together into one solid fist, slide and send a double uppercut rocketing toward the Fallen with every ounce of his strength. >> Optimus Prime strikes The Fallen with NEVER!. << Afterburner's mouth drops open. "Elita One! Oh, Primus!" Burner glances at Prime, concerned at what this loss might do to his commander. Burner winces, luckily having been looking away when Dusty set off his blinding attack. Burner turns back just in time to see Prime unleash holy hell on the mech who may have just killed Elita One. If Prime can keep it together, so can he, Afterburner tells himself, before following Prime's lead and opening fire on The Fallen. Holding his pistol in two shaky hands, Burner empties his clip at the resurrected Judas of the Thirteen as The Fallen makes like his name and plunges back over the wall. >> Afterburner strikes The Fallen with Pistol . << Warlord moves forward. He doesn't pause as Elita falls. There is an enemy a target and that comes before worrying about the wounded. "You know what we need guys? A good battle cry." yeah, his mind is on the target. "I guess this works for now." he aims his machine-gun at the fallen, releasing a barrage. "Till all are One!" >> Warlord misses The Fallen with Machine-Gun . << Scales uses Dust Devil's move to boost her on her way to Elita. There's no way the little medic could stand up against somebody who's taking those hits, but she might save someone's life. She drops like a stone over the wall, spreading her wings at the last minute to catch herself and land beside the largest piece. She sets about her work, checking the core first to stabilize that. Anything else can be replaced later. Backblast snarls as he watches a better Autobot than himself get... hurt, very badly. "Hm." He says, calmly. looking through his magazine, he pulls out another shell; this one more of a classic bullet shape, with a red and yellow band around the base. He returns his attention to his scope, only to see the Fallen looking /right/ at him, in his hide. Ohh, that's not good. He doesn't blink, though. He centres his aim on the nice hole he'd put in the Fallen's chest, just in time to see Dusty blind him. "You get him kid, now get clear..." He pulls his next round out of the magazine in preparation. This shell... well, it's got a transparent ogive on it, revealing an evil, purplish liquid that swirls inside. Some of the by-products of energon distilaltion are not very nice. >> Backblast misses The Fallen with 90mm Gun . << There's a blue streak through the sky as a large, and familiar, form drops out of the stratosphere above the battlefield. The large, blue winged dragon swoops into view and spreads his wings out as he surveys the scene. Spotting the easily recognizable form of the Fallen and dips down closer and lets out a roar that echoes through the sky and shakes the very ground of Cybertron. The Fallen turns as Elita One's body falls, leaving behind only her Timestopper, given to her by Alpha Trion, now in The Fallen's hand. The Fallen's victory is overshadowed, however, by the shot from Backblast, revealing the location of the Autobot who interrupted The Fallen's resurrection, reducing The Fallen's power and requiring him to go through all of these hoops in the first place. The Fallen turns to destroy Backblast next, his rage distracting him momentarily from even Optimus Prime. That, probably, was a mistake. Dust Devil's attack blinds The Fallen for just a moment, but that's all it takes to allow Prime to charge forward and slam all of his rage directly into The Fallen's fiery frame. The Fallen falls back on a long parabolic arc, as Afterburner's shots pepper his burning skin. The Fallen's flames melt Warlord's bullets before they can even reach him, but the most damage is probably done when The Fallen hits the ground at the base of the Wall... HARD. Backblast's HE round explodes near him, just shy of making the damage even worse. At the sound of Bulwark's roar, however, The Fallen sits up, slowly climbing to his feet and stowing the Timestopper away for later use. He gazes up with wall with burning hatred, and then once again spreads his fiery wings. Dust Devil doesn't have a fancy timestopper or a shiney matrix. Nope, all he has is the suicidal tendency granted by his overwelming need to protect others. That and a forcefield which he tries to keep between himself and the fallen and goes as far as to SLAM the mech with it. His optics look for the part taken by The fallen. Of course Prime's orders cut across and he's torn. >> Dust Devil misses The Fallen with Force Push . << Now that he's gotten THAT out of his system, Optimus Prime stands at the edge of the wall, glaring down at the fallen Fallen. His troops, curiously, seem to think that he's going to jump off the wall and try to tear the fiery titan's face off. Curious. Whatever gave them that idea? When the dragon roars, Prime looks up briefly, his eyes squinting slightly. He nods in acknowledgement, for he has seen this winged beast up close. He looks back down at the Fallen. "Get away from our city, Fallen," he says, his voice cold, but commanding, "You'll not have what you've came for." Now he draws his rifle again, and aiming, he opens fire from the relative safety of the top of the wall. As much as he wants to fall back with Elita One, he has a job to do, and that job is sending this overgrown bottle of hot sauce packing. >> Optimus Prime misses The Fallen with Beam-Laser . << Upon the massive dragon of great size, there is a figure on its back. A large grey Femme clutching to Bulwark's back. Imager gazes upon the battlefield, the Fallen enflamed, and singlehandedly assaulting the entire Autobot forces there. Already troops were burned, parts were scattered everywhere. And the Prime himself was engaged against the Fallen in mortal combat. "Thank you..." She says softly to Bulwark, then hefts herself. The femme steps up a bit closer to view the battle, and plants her feet on the dragon's shoulders. She just stares. "Alright....." She shuffles a little, "Maybe....maybe I can repay a kindness." Washer fluid trickles down her faceplate. "Prove that there's something more than all this. AND....." She exhausts, "He's looking right at us." She hefts her shield, "Well....just...just give me a moment. Every Maestro needs their finale..." She shudders as she stares back to the Fallen, "And I guess this is my Curtain Call." She raises a baton, and tucks her vioello underneath her chin. Her optics close. Soon, either Bulwark and the Fallen would be contested as well...or maybe she'd be dead along side Bulwark. The baton draws against the vioello and a note plays. It cuts into the din of battle. And slowly, the next note follows, and the next. Scales and Backblast would recognize it immediately as Imager plays. "For once in my Primus-damned life..." She sniffles, as she plays Solus' Repose, the very song that she learned upon the great Dungeon Crawl, the music created to lament the loss of Solus Prime, great love to the Fallen Megatronus himself. "Then let my music light this dark hour..." And with that, the great song starts to ring out across Retoris, in hope...in the singular hope that this conflict would end before more were slain. Realizing his pistol isn't doing much damage, Afterburner does what Prime doesn't - he leaps over the side of the wall. On the way down he transforms, driving right down the side of the wall in his cycle mode. As he races down, Imager's haunting music washes over him. A more artistic soul might be overwhelmed by the beauty of the song, but that ain't Afterburner. Instead, he takes advantage of The Fallen's distraction and attempts to ram the great betrayer. Afterburner folds and collapses onto the ground into a state-of-the-art Tec Cycle. >> Afterburner rams The Fallen! << >> You are struck by Afterburner for 31 damage. << Warlord snarls as he moves forward. If smaller guns dont work. Bigger ones will. "Come on you big slagger. Heres a little present from Earth." he sends spider webbing towards the Fallen. "take him out!" >> Warlord misses The Fallen with Web Shot . << Scales is faced with an unusual medical problem: Elita One may be injured, but her parts are all frozen in time. With some prodding, she discovers that they will yield to outside manipulation, but the metal won't heat properly to take a weld. Well, a good field medic has ways around that. There's no need to get Elita ready to jump right back into battle, just to the point where she won't bleed out or short if time suddenly resumes for her. While Scales waits for somebody to help on the evac, the little medic splices wires and applies temporary, plastic connections that she heat-shrinks into place with her hot breath. She glances up momentarily as she hears a familiar music, but has no time to cheer at Imager or Bulwark. There's work to do. Backblast fixes his gaze on where the Fallen stowed Elita's timestopper. "Gotcha." He growls, loading the purple shell into his rifle. Even when loaded, the shell glows that evil purple hue. He's very careful as he slides the bolt closed, slow and steady. He's pretty sure that the Fallen's got eyes on him next, so he's going to make it harder for him to do what he wants. Centring his crosshairs on that hidden compartment, he smirks to himself. If he can pop that open, he might be able to get the Fallen to re-think his plans, and stop his attempt on the Matrix. Imager's music makes him pause. Then he frowns. As much as he wants to prove her right... he can't let the Fallen get away with the Timestopper. "Sorry Imager." he says, to himself. "But I don't intend for this to be your last song. Someone's got to be here to teach music to the peace, and it sure as fuck ain't gonna be me." Kingslayer kicks against his shoulder, sending that noxious purple shell downrange towards the still-recovering fallen... and, more importantly, the compartment where he stashed the Timestopper. >> Backblast strikes The Fallen with Kingslayer . << The great dragon dives towards the Fallen. "Now is not the time or place for this, Megatronus! I have dealt with your minion as I will deal with you if needed. Withdraw, leave them to tend to their wounded, and do not force my hand." As Bulwark speaks his words are punctuated by sparks and shorts burst of electricity leaping from his maw and into the air. The Fallen crouches down, and takes off into the air, nimby dodging Prime's shots even in his damaged state. The Fallen seems focused on ripping the Matrix from Prime's chest... until he hears the music played by Imager. The Fallen pauses, hovering in the air. "What? Is that...?" The Fallen turns slightly, looking up at Bulwark as Afterburner launches off the wall, colliding with him in midair. The Fallen merely bats the Technobot aside, leaving him to crash far below. Looking back upward, The Fallen's optics burn. "You... DARE?" he roars. Warlord's webbing casts over him, melting unnoticed in the flames of The Fallen's fury. "You took her from me, and now you pretend to mourn?" There's a CRACK! An impact makes The Fallen actually turn in place. Above him, the music. Below, a trail of fire, as the compartment in which The Fallen had stowed the Tempus Prohibere burns and pops open, dropping the Artifact below. The Fallen ignores it, focusing on Imager now. "Why would you play that?" His burning optics narrow, looking from Imager to Bulwark. "Who are you?" he demands suspiciously. At the mention of 'your minion,' however, the die is cast, as The Fallen flies up,... and tries to punch out a dragon. Dust Devil is watching for precisely that event to occur. So Dust Devil goes into a full on run right into the range of the clutches of the master of nightmares, the fallen himself. But his optics are focused on that orb. So there he goes, hangs grab the part and he tucks it in like he's making the winning play of the superbowl. And once secured, his forcefield comes up to protect himself from retaliation. Now to keep running! >> Dust Devil projects a forcefield over himself. << Optimus Prime is anticipating his luck eventually running out, and the Fallen returning to try and smite him. A few moments ago, he might not have cared, and even welcomed the face-to-face confrontation, but reason has once again taken root in the mind of Optimus. Elita is being tended to, and now Bulwark has come to lend his aid. He tilts his head back, taking in the music, the Fallen's fiery indignation, and Bulwark's threat all at once. Then the Fallen moves, tries to punch a dragon, and fails. Prime keeps his rifle at the ready, contemplating. He spies Dust Devil retrieving the timestopper, and concludes that keeping the Fallen's attention away from his more vulnerable is still, ultimately, his duty. He aims up, and opens fire, while Megatronus is busy being angry at someone else. >> Optimus Prime misses The Fallen with Rapid-Fire . << Bulwark surges beneath her, which throws off the music. Imager stumbles as the mech just dives beneath her. So much for her peaceable solution. Not to mention everyone was shooting regardless. Primus, what was she thinking? That the right memories would stop this attack, that her life could ever mean more than just being an entertainer? Everyone was still firing. The real question was whether or not she slipped, or maybe....just maybe it wasn't a slip maybe she just let go, when she fell from Bulwark's back, Falling faceup, she saw the fire and fury, meet the great dragon. The ground would be coming up soon. She hits the ground with a heavy THUMP, dust rising up in her wake. More fighting. Thats all there ever was. Warlord shakes his head. "Well. That didn't work. Maybe this'll distract him." He transforms? He has a robot mode? Who knew. He motions to the fallen. "Spider Drones. Maim. Kill. Destroy." odd command. A hatch on his chest opens and a small swarm of spiders head towards the Fallen, starting to climb him. "Distract him, my pets." The spider tank shifts and reforms itself into the robot known as Warlord. >> Warlord misses The Fallen with Drone Assault . << Scales looks up from her work again when the music stops, and winces as Imager hits the ground. But she's not done here, and so she grinds her teeth and keeps at the current task. Not much more, and then she'll be free to help elsewhere. Backblast opens his rifle to let it cool after the heavy-duty shot. He watches through his scope, punching the air as Dust Devil grabs the Timestopper. He can't do much, or so he thinks, until Dust Devil makes a suggestion. He vaults from his nest and runs for the Fallen, drawing his energon khukri from its chest holster and rooting through his medical kit as he runs. "Dammit bastarding... aha!" He grins, pulling out the vial he was looking for and smearing it all over the blade. With that done, he uses Optimus as a launching platform. "Sorry boss." He mutters, just before launching off of Optimus' head to take a flying leap at the Fallen, leaving himself wide open to a counter-attack as he raises the curved machete up over his head, attempting to cut as deep into the Fallen's evil form as possible - and hit him with the 'cure'. >> Backblast strikes The Fallen with Energon Khukri. << The punch doesn't so much as miss as the impact seems to be dispered by a focused, glittering blue energy field just over Bulwark's scaled armor. "I am the guardian against your return," is the reply to the Fallen's question; while he speaks the flickering electric hue grows and plays off his oppponent's form. The beast pushed himself back and away a bit, head rolling up on his sinuous neckto take the Fallen's measure before opening wide and erupting a gout of lighting and electricity at the fallen Prime. >> Bulwark strikes The Fallen with Lightning Breath . << >> You are struck by Bulwark's Lightning Breath for 113 damage. << The Fallen swings at the much faster dragon and hits - only to see the effects of his considerable strength ripple harmlessly across he dragon's armor. The Fallen then has to rise up on his own as Prime resumes shooting at him. Remembering his priorities even through his rage, The Fallen reaches out and attempts to use the forces of chaos at his control to simply unmake the section of wall beneath Prime's feet in an attempt to drop him down down down to the city below, ideally bashing him open like an overripe fruit. The Fallen turns to watch Imager fall, strangely still and silent - almost introspective - until she hits the ground. Then he is suddenly swarmed with spider drones. The Fallen pauses to swat at the drones, and seems ill-prepared for a visit from the flying sniper stabbing him with a blade poisoned specifically against him. The Fallen screams as venom disrupts the dark energon fueling his fire, twisting in the air in an attempt to backhand Backblast away from him. Even as he does so, his flaming form is briefly blasted with electricity, which seems to damage him further after being weakened by Backblast's attack. >> The Fallen misses Backblast with Smash. << Dust Devil keeps moving to take himself out of swatting range of the fallen. But once away, he spins and raises his arm long enough to shoot at the Fallen before continuing the turn to continue playing keep away with the fallen. Hey maybe this will stop those nightmares of seeing that face coming for him. >> Dust Devil strikes The Fallen with Plasma . << Optimus Prime begins lining up for another shot while the Fallen continues to dodge out of the way. Fortunately, both Backblast and Bulwark manage to strike him, and even Dust Devil strikes home. Optimus feels hope, which is slowly replacing the grief and anger that he was nearly overcome by before. He adjusts a setting on his rifle, prepares to fire... Then the Fallen snaps, and the wall under Prime doesn't feel so good. Optimus feels that something is wrong right about the time that gravity exerts itself, sending him falling down toward the city below. The Fallen isn't going to get his wish of Prime bursting open like a ripe melon, with the Matrix wearing a 'Matrix Free To A Good Home' sign, but at least Optimus won't be shooting at him anymore. Though, does that matter when there's a giant dragon trying to vaporize you? Warlord mdeeps moving at the Fallen. "Allright. Prime, careful." he swivels his shoulder-cannon into place. "Cannon fire headin towards the fallen. Keep out of the line of fire if you can!" >> Warlord misses The Fallen with Shoulder-Cannon . << Scales finishes what she can on Elita One. There's nothing else she can really do and she's too small to move the femme. So, the little dragon squares up her courage and goes dashing across the ground to go check on Imager, a little green dot running below the dragon and burning mech. Backblast somehow manages to see the backhand coming. He manages to bend in the air for the fingertips of the evil demigod to claw thin, shallow likes across his face as they pass. He lands awkwardly and rolls a couple of times, ending up flat on his back in the crater. He grins, standing up and darting in again - a little more settled now, ready to actually knife-fight, the blade held in a reverse grip. He steps forwards, aiming another slash at the Fallen. "Get. Out." he growls. "You've shot people up, you've put holes in the wall... but your biggest crime? You took her hope. Get out before I saw your head off." It's rare to see. But the sniper - normally detached and sarcastic - is angry. >> Backblast strikes The Fallen with Slash. << "Enough!" Bulwark declares; his voice once again amplified and causing a larger quaking in the ground. The large draconic form shrinks down in volume to about half size, resembling something like that of the White Knight image he battled not too long ago. Lifting his left arm the shield expands to cover a good portion of that side of his body, the inside nothing but a field of force. He reaches back and pulls out a very large, and dangerous looking warhemmer, leveling it towards the Fallen. "Pride caused your fall before, as it is your folly today." With that he hurtles forward hammer held high and brins it down in a great arc at the husk of Megatronus, a pronounced trail of blue and pink in its wake. >> Bulwark critically strikes The Fallen with Big Freakin' Hammer! << The Fallen scowls as he's plasma'd, near-cannoned, and slashed again. The wound literally boils and burns as traces of the poison continues to cause lasting damage. "I will take more than hope. I came here seeking knowledge, but will be leaving with so much more." Then the dragon transforms into a massive paladin, and literally brings down the hammer. This causes even The Fallen pause. His optics continue to burn, but shift between Bulwark and the Autobots. Finally his gaze settles on the Paladin. "You are far more than you seem. I've learned what I came here to learn. I'll be visiting you in your little town, soon, guardian, and we will have more than words." With an intense burst of flames, The Fallen glows brightly, and then is simply gone, leaving only the stench of sulfur in his place. Dust Devil watches as the monster just....disappears. He keeps his hands tightly gripped around the Time stopper. And for at least for a little longer he keeps his forcefield around himself. But There's overall a look of relief. Warlord nods seriously. "Damn. Never seen such courage." And he hasn't. The people of Cybertron continue to impress him. "Well time to gather the injured." he looks to see what he can do to bring the injured back to base. Scales checks on Imager, finding thankfully not too many injuries there. She looks up to see The Fallen evaporate and breathes a sigh of relief. Backblast glares at the space where the Fallen occupied, waving his curved, glowing-edged knife through the smoke for a few moments, glaring angrily at the empty space as if it's offended him, before moving to help Scales with the wounded. Right now, he right out-do Redline, the Con medic, for worst bedisde manner on Cybertron. Afterburner sheepishly makes his way back to the group. "Ah... did we win?" Bulwark looks over the scene; seeing the Autobots seem to have things in hand the self proclaimed guardian transforms back into his more familiar dragon shape. He takes to the skies, presumably headed back to Valvolux. Warlord starts to move over to pick the wall off of Prime so he can be escavated. "Right well considering all that happened, the count's pretty good." he hears Afterburner move. "Yeah man, thanks to the big dragon. Lets get ya back to the Sparkplug center. Scales leaves Imager's side to go join in digging through rubble to get to Prime. She's in her element now.